Entrance
by Mello12
Summary: Charon has to be paid in otherways.  M/M


Entrance  
>I trudged sluggishly towards DOA entrance. I didn't know why but I felt drawn towards the building. It was almost like it was whispering to me, beckoning me to it. I had wandered the states for weeks before finally giving into the noise.<br>Once I had given into the noise it was fairly easy to get here. I looked up at the old DOA records building sign. I glanced around the dimly lit street. The roads were empty but you could hear the faint *boom* of a bass, pouring out from a nearby club. I rested my hands on the glass door of the building, letting out one last sigh before I pushed the door open.  
>I felt a wave of warm air wash over me. I reveled in the warm feeling. The door made a small click as it locked closed behind me. The room smelled faintly of vanilla and pop music played softly in the background. A few feet away from me on a raised podium stood a man. He was wearing a cream colored suit with a rose pinned over a name tag. He had chocolate colored skin and blonde bleached hair. Turtle shell glasses framed his eyes. He looked bored while he wrote a few things down on a clip bored. I looked over to the left side of the room. It appeared to be a waiting area. A extremely long couch lined the wall. Their appeared to be about 200 people sitting on the couch alone. Extra metal chairs sat randomly in front of the couch. Most were occupied but a few were empty. The people in the chairs must have been ghosts like me, because if you stared at their form hard enough it became transparent. A stainless steel elevator gleamed behind the man on the podium. A few plants were scattered around the room. Probably in a attempt to make the room seem a bit more cheery.<br>I slowly walked up to the podium and waited for the man to notice me. He continued to write for several more minutes before sighing. He placed his pen on his podium and looked down at me. He had a annoyed look on his face.  
>"Welcome to DOA or Dead On Arrival."He said tiredly.<br>"T-thank you."I stuttered out nervously.  
>The man raised a eyebrow at me, seeming a little taken aback by my mannerism."Well I hope you're aware that you're dead."The man said.<br>I gave him a sad look before nodding. He stared at me for a second before picking up his pen again.  
>"And would you by chance know how you died?"He asked.<br>I nodded again. After a couple moments of silence I realized he wanted me to speak."Oh s-sorry."I stuttered out."I got shot."I said simply.  
>"Where?"The man asked.<br>I lifted up my sweater and T-shirt, revealing my slim, athletic build. I had lean muscles and a nice tan. I let my green eyes look over my chest. I found the place where the bullet should be and pointed to it. Instead there was now a bullet shaped scar.  
>"How..."I started to ask.<br>"All physical wounds heal upon death."The man explained.  
>I lowered my shirt and sweater before looking back up at him. He seemed to be writing what I had told him. When he finished he looked down at me.<br>"And do you have any way to pay for entrance to the underworld?"He asked.  
>I gave him a confused look, before reaching around my jeans. I stuck my hand in all of my pockets. In the back of my jeans I found my wallet. I pulled it out and handed it to the man. He accepted it eagerly. He examined it and glared at me.<br>"What are you trying to pull?You think I'm stupid?"He asked me angrily.  
>"N-no!"I answered quickly."I just...I didn't know I'm sorry!"I said frantically.<br>"Well no money no entrance!"He said firmly.  
>I gave him a apologetic look."Maybe a few centuries in the waiting area will teach you."He said.<br>Glancing over towards the waiting area I knew that wasn't somewhere I wanted to go. I looked back up at the man. I read his name tag before speaking."Look Chiron...I'm sorry."I repeated.  
>He gave me a annoyed look."It's too late brat. Now go sit!"He commanded.<br>I stood still, giving him a pleading look."Please sir. I'll do anything. Please sir..."I said desperately.  
>Charon gave me a confident smirk."Anything?"He asked.<br>I nodded. His eyes gleamed mischievously."Turn around and bend over."He ordered.  
>I blushed but turned around. I bent over slightly and he sighed."Touch your toes."He clarified.<br>I bent down farther so that my fingers touched the tip of my shoe. In my tight jeans I knew, that I probably looked good.  
>"Wonderful, follow me."He said.<br>He waved his hand and a solid oak door appeared, in the wall. He stepped down from his podium and walked towards the door. He pulled a key out from his pocket and unlocked the door. I heard a loud click as the deadbolt released. He turned the handle and opened the door. As far as I could tell it was just a black void. He motioned for me to move first. I gave him a hesitant look. He rolled his eyes and motioned for me to move. I swallowed, before walking through the doorway.  
>I opened my green eyes and found myself in a bedroom. It was probably a average sized bedroom. There was a large bed in the center of the room pushed up against the wall. Silk covers were arranged neatly on the bed. Two Nightstands were adjacent to the bed each holding a lamp. A closet was closed neatly next to the door. There was a desk that was cleared except for a laptop and pen. A door that I assumed led to a bathroom was closed tightly. A hamper and trash can were adjacent to a full body mirror across the room and a quilt hung lazily on the wall. The floors were a plush grey carpet and the walls were a warm tan and matched the carpet.<br>I heard a lock click and turned to see Charon place the key safely back into his pocket. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush. He gestured for me to follow him and sat down on the bed. I sat down next to him and stared at the floor nervously.  
>"So whets your name?"He asked.<br>"Emmett."I said nervously.  
>"I'm Charon nice to meet you."He said politely, shaking my hand.<br>We sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke again."And would you happen to be a virgin, Emmet?"Charon asked me.  
>I blushed."N-No."I said lying.<br>He sighed, resting a hand on my hip and shoulder he moved me. He positioned my body easily and I struggled uselessly. I was on my hands and knees. He positioned himself behind me so that his hips were pressed against my rear. His chest rested against my back. In this position I was forced to support my own wait and some of his own. He began undoing my jeans. He easily unbuttoned and unzipped the front. He hooked his thumbs into the hem of my jeans and moved his hips back a bit, allowing himself to pull my jeans down. My face heated up as my grey boxer briefs were exposed. He quickly pulled my underwear down to meet my jeans. He pressed his hips back against me. I felt his knees move a bit as he pulled my Jeans, shoes, socks and underwear off. I heard my clothing meet the floor softly. Charon moved forward, which caused his hips to grind against my backside. A shiver ran down my spine as the rough fabric of his suit pants met my soft skin. He opened the nightstand nearest to us and pulled out a blue bottle. He closed the drawer and moved his hips back a little, removing the rough contact on my backside. I heard a distinct click as he opened the bottle. A few seconds later I felt him move back a bit more. Then I felt one of his hands grasp butt cheeks, spreading them open. I blushed deeper.  
>"What are you Ah?"I gasped in pain and surprise as he slid a finger inside of my anus.<br>He thrust his finger inside me a few times. I gasped in pain, tensing my body. Only his finger pad was inside me but it hurt.  
>"When I asked if you were a virgin I meant in here and your a horrible liar."He stated calmly.<br>He wiggled his finger inside of me a inside me a bit more."So are you?"He asked.  
>"Yes!"I cried out as he slid his finger inside of me fully.<br>"Good."He said sliding his finger as deep as it could go inside of me.  
>"Anyhow!"I cried out.<br>I wiggled my hips as the uncomfortable sensation continued. Charon placed a hand on my hips to keep me still. He stretched me with his first finger in till I was loose enough and slid a second finger in.  
>"Ah!"I gasped, responding to the intrusion immediately.<br>The feeling of his second finger inside of me stung a bit more then the first had. Charon moved his fingers skillfully. Letting his fingers move slowly. He made a scissoring motion inside of me and I arched my back in slight pain. He rotated his fingers inside of me, making a stirring motion. I moaned at this sensation, surprising myself and Charon. He continued to do this and my arms started to shake from the pleasure that was running through my body. I pushed my hips back against his fingers, sliding them in deeper.  
>"Ngh,Charon."I moaned as he continued to pump his fingers inside of me.<br>My erection dripped with pre-cum and I wanted so bad to touch myself. Charon positioned a third finger at my entrance and trusted it inside, to join the others. I squeaked as the stinging sensation returned again. My arms shook and I finally collapsed, leaving my backside up in the air. He slid his fingers inside of me in this new position a few times before flipping me onto my back.  
>I blushed up to my ears as my erection became visible. My erection was pressed firmly against my stomach and dripping wet. A small puddle had formed on my grey sweater from where the head of my cock had been resting. Charon chuckled at me and I moved my hands down to cover myself, but he grabbed my wrist with one hand resting them above my head. He removed his fingers from inside of me and wiped them on the sheets. He then wagged a finger in front of my face.<br>"No hiding."He scolded.  
>I nodded obediently and he smiled at me, releasing my wrist. He grabbed the hem of my sweater and T-shirt pulling the fabric off in a fluid motion. I lay before Charon completely naked. My nipples were hard. Charon looked over my body hungrily. I gestured towards his own clothes and he started to undress. He removed his tie first before removing the rest of his clothing. He sat back down on the bed in only his black silk boxers. I could see his own erection pressing against his boxers. He was extremely fit. His chest was toned and surpassed my own chest. Unlike me his figure wasn't slim. He had broad shoulders and looked like a football player.<br>He gestured for me to sit up and I did. He moved closer to me and kissed me. I tensed at first but slowly relaxed as he began rubbing my back. He licked my lips and I opened my mouth. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I shuddered as the wet organ explored my mouth. He moved his tongue around my mouth throughly,licking the inside of my cheeks and the roof of my mouth. I couldn't help but moan as he searched my mouth.  
>I pushed him down onto his back gently. He lay down obediently as I ran my hands over his chest. I circled his dark nipples for a second, playing with them as they hardened under my finger tips. I kissed him experimentally. He allowed me to do so. I licked along his jaw line teasingly. I slowly moved down his neck. I left a few hickeys on his neck. He didn't make any noises and I found myself becoming slightly annoyed at his quietness. I bit down hard on his shoulder and he gasped in pain, but then he did something unexpected. He smacked my backside hard several times. I gasped in surprise removing my mouth from his shoulder.<br>"Ow."I hissed as he rubbed my backside.  
>He smirked."Then behave."He ordered.<br>I stared at him, before licking at the place I had previously bitten. My tongue licking at the mark gently. I licked down his chest slowly. My tongue licked at his nipple and he growled low in his throat. I jerked away, frightened by the gesture. I lost my balance and fell back against the pillows. He wasted no time in climbing on top of me. He grasped my erection firmly and I arched my hips, moaning lewdly. I moved my hands to his and pushed them away, gave me a confused look.  
>"What, you don't like it?"He asked.<br>"It's embarrassing."I said, blushing.  
>He rolled his eyes at me."Your already naked, and considering how wet you are here."He stopped and ran his finger tip over the head of my penis,making me gasp."I would think you would want to climax."He pointed out.<br>"I do, but…"I started.  
>He sighed."Look, I know losing your virginity can be scary, but you asked for this and if you aren't willing..."He started.<br>"N-no, I'm sorry!"I said quickly.  
>He stared at me for a second, before he grasped my erection again and pumped it a few times. I gasped thrusting my hips up. He smiled down at me. His erection pressed against the front of his boxers and I couldn't help but stare. I felt him climb off of me and move my legs. I quickly moved my gaze back to his movements. He was removing his boxers exposing his body to me fully. My eyes widened at the sight of his erection. It was at least 8inches long and my stomach churned at what I knew would come. He poured a considerable amount of lube onto his erection and stroked himself, a few times. He placed my legs on his shoulders and positioned himself at my entrance. He looked into my eyes and I gave a slow nod.<br>Pain. That was the first thing I noticed when he thrust inside of me .My eyes widened in pain and I cried out. He pushed inside of me the rest of the way and stilled his movements. I was trembling. My hands gripped the sheets tightly. Tears started pouring down my face, as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in. Again pain shot through me and I cried out. Charon kissed me again, a kiss made for comfort. He place several other kisses along my jaw and suckled on my neck.  
>He slowly pulled out halfway before thrusting back in. My mouth opened in a silent scream, and he whispered reassuring words. I shook my head no. I refused to believe that it would get better.<br>"Y-your to big..."I hissed out, as he thrust in again.  
>He stroked my stomach a few times, ignoring my protest. My face twisted in pain again, when he thrusted back inside. Then suddenly my eyes shot open.<br>"Your not wearing a condom."I pointed out.  
>He nodded."I haven't*pant pant*had sex in centuries, so I wanted to feel you around me and I don't have any diseases."He explained.<br>I blushed at his bluntness. I probably would have smirked if he hadn't moved again."God, It hurts you ass!"I hissed out.  
>"I know."He answered.<br>I could only lay there while he thrust inside my body repeatedly. After 10minutes the pain began to ebb and after 5more I couldn't help, but whimper at the slow pace.  
>"F-faster already."I panted out.<br>The man eagerly complied. His pace speeding up. The friction increased and I moaned. Charon smirked."You make the cutest faces."  
>I blushed."Shut the Fuck! Ah-Nhn!" My complaint turned into another moan as he thrust in harder.<br>I eventually submitted to his will, excepting everything he gave me. I was a panting and moaning mess. My brown hair was even more messy. He ran his hands over my chest, he teased my nipples at the same time that he hit my prostate.  
>"Ah!"I cried out, as my cum splattered against our chests.<br>My body went ridged as I came. I tightened around Charon and he moaned. When my orgasm subsided I blushed. Charon just smirked, knowing he had caused for me to cum. He reached down and stroked my semi-erect penis, bringing it back to full length. I moaned as he continued to stroke me. His thrusting increased and I knew he was close to coming. He angled his hips so that he always hit my prostate. These sensations mixing cause me to cry out in pleasure and arch my back.  
>"I j-just came."I panted out.<br>He smirked and kissed along m collar bone."I know."He mumbled.  
>He emphasized his point by slamming forward, hard against my prostate."Oh! Ahh!"I moaned out.<br>His hands were skilled and helped bring me to my climax quickly. The pattern of thrusting and stroking continued in till I couldn't take it.  
>"I'm...Ah! Charon!"I cried in ecstasy.<br>My body tightened around him again, but this time I felt him release inside of me. It was hot and caused me to moan again. We rode out our orgasms, before I let myself relax into the bed. Charon started softening inside of me and he removed himself from inside me. He laid down next to me. He was panting, but a smile danced on his lips.  
>"What?"I asked, through my own pants.<br>"You said my name."He said proudly.  
>I rolled my eyes. Turning towards him I kissed him. It was quick and I quickly turned, so that I faced the other direction. He didn't say anything, but pulled me into his chest. I blushed again as my back pressed against him. I felt his warm breath on my neck and it caused goose bumps to form on my skin.<br>I closed my eyes and let sleep claim me. I hadn't felt this warm in weeks and I intend to savor it. 


End file.
